Currently, a common problem faced by virtual reality technology (VR/AR) is that the user's computer hardware cannot satisfy requirements of the display device for high-definition rendering. In order to solve this problem, the current recognized way is a local rendering technology combined with gazing point tracking. During eye imaging, imaging in a foveal field of view is clear and the foveal field of view has higher visual acuity, while imaging in a surrounding field of view is vague. Thus, in a process of rendering pictures, only such a smaller range as the foveal field of view needs to be rendered, and fuzzy rendering may be performed on the surrounding field of view. As eyes rotate, a high-definition rendering area varies with variation of a gazing point, which not only ensures an imaging quality but also reduces load on a graphics processing unit (GPU).
Nowadays, however, a sensor feeds an eye image back to the GPU for processing, after collecting the eye image. Such a data processing part increases workload of the GPU, and may lead to a system delay, which is not good for user experience.